Aesir (Loptr)
This page accounts for the version of Aesir that was created after Loptr "ascended" his being into Aesir and acted as the final boss. For the original version of Aesir, see "Aesir (Original)". The reborn Aesir (known as The Overseer '''and the God of Chaos'), is the supernatural being and enemy that appears in ''Bayonetta 2. This variant of Aesir is made once Loptr gains both the Sovereign Power and the Eyes of the World, permanently changing himself into his former complete being.Bayonetta 2 He serves as the final boss of Bayonetta 2. Hierarchy of Laguna : "Light, darkness, and chaos. : When the three worlds were divided at the dawn of time, Aesir was chosen to rule the World of Chaos. Possessing the power of the "Overseer", he existed in a dimension different from our own, watching over infinite possibilities that layered to form history from a viewpoint surpassing that of time and space. : His name, Aesir, is to signify a God in meaning, yet it has no connection to faith, morals, or religious teaching. Aesir is simply a supernatural being that could not be categorized by mankind any other way. If the legends passed down in Noatun contain any truth, it was mankind itself who divided the God of Chaos into his two personalities: Loptr and Loki. : Aesir bestowed upon humans free will by giving them the "Eyes of the World". This, however, also gave birth to the ideas of triumph and defeat, truth and falsehood. People awakened to feelings of hate, betrayal, jealousy, and humiliation. The power of free will sparked an unstoppable surge throughout humanity that eventually led Aesir himself to wish to reclaim the power he had originally relinquished. : For someone who can travel through time and space, to take back the Overseer is to control the fate of the entire world across all time. Yet, humanity's choice have sown the seeds of evil within Aesir. Whatever course of action Aesir may take can only be retribution for humanity's sin... "'' Appearance Aesir is presented physically in a humanoid form. He has intricate glowing gold markings all over his body that appear in a mystical manner (diamond markings on his right half, and circular markings on his left half) along with his glowing blue skin. His hair is stylized into a pyramid shape, and a glowing Chaos marking is visible on his forehead. While using the power of the Eyes, his left eye glows red and his right eye glows blue. Whilst lacking any formal attire to speak of, Aesir is adorned with golden frames that form various symbols relating to his power. He also wears large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles and sports a large Chaos symbol that hovers near his back as his wings. Personality After being recreated when Loptr steals the Sovereign Power and the Eyes of the World, the reborn Aesir's personality is now that of the former Loptr, devoid of his good personality and qualities. History Story Bayonetta 2 Aesir is recreated when his evil personality, Loptr, reclaims the Sovereign Power from his good personality, Loki, and the Eyes of the World from Balder and Bayonetta. Reawakened, he battles both the witch and sage. However, Loki intervenes and reveals the true power of Aesir unknown to his former, evil personality: the power to destroy anything including the very powers he held dear or "nothingness". Loki uses the power of "nothingness" to destroy the Eyes of the World, critically weakening the being enough for Balder and Bayonetta to destroy his body by summoning Omne and Jeanne summoning Gomorrah to consume his body. Although his body gone, his soul survives. In utter disbelief in being defeated, he plotted to go to the spirit realm to be reborn in a different era. As he nearly succeeds, Balder intervenes and begins trapping his soul within his body despite Loki explaining the risks to Balder and much to the being's horror. Trapped within Balder's, they're transported back 500 years in the past during the start of the Witch Hunts, his evil nature responsible for Balder's corruption and moral turn. Five hundred years later and a month after the defeat of Balder and the foiling of his plot to resurrect the dea, Jubileus, he attempts to escape from Balder's body once more while he is weakened. However, he is stopped when Balder prevents him from doing so and praises his daughter in his final hours from fulfilling her promise to defeat him should Aesir's evil nature corrupt him. Along with Balder, Aesir dies and fades into nothing and perishes. Abilities As a supernatural being of godlike power, Aesir was among some of the most powerful opponents Bayonetta ever face, taking the combined might of both Bayonetta and her father, Balder, to combat Aesir. This Aesir had most of the prowess that the version of himself prior to his personality split possessed. 'Physical' Aesir's physical abilities enable him to trade blows with the likes of both Bayonetta and Balder at the same time. Additionally, he could move at high speeds enough to create afterimages and is a capable hand-to-hand combatant in battle. Although Omne's kick was capable of separating his body and soul, he was strong enough to have survived the experience. Furthermore, in gameplay, his body has been shown to be capable of surviving Omne's kick and continue battle if not devoured by Gomorrah. 'Magic' A powerful user of magic, like Loki, Aesir's magical capabilities is different from that of an Umbra Witches or Lumen Sages. Perhaps one of his most powerful capabilities is using a form of Temporal Control to slow down time in a given area. He's also proficient in creating shields to defend his front side, energy blasts more potent than when Aesir was Loptr, create large blue constructed arms in battle, and producing balls of energy in which can be fired at an enemy. As the "Overseer", he was also able to summon various technologies from different points of history in which includes Valkyrie Military Transports, the "System 16" Stunparon satellite laser, Gjallarhorn surface-to-air missiles, and an O'Neill cylindrical Space Colony. As a spirit, he was able to shed his form and travel into what was known as the spirit world and subject himself to being reborn in a different era to heal from his injuries. [[Remembrances of Time|'Remembrances of Time']] The Remembrances of Time allowed Aesir to a sort of time manipulation capability, allowing him to "snapshot" a given area or object. This allowed him to later recreate an area/object and restore it to its past glory from it changes over time from the said "snapshot". It could also allow him to see the truth of events that had transpired. Both of his personalities retained this power. Eyes of the World Formerly, Lord Aesir had the Eyes of the World. With it's power, he could potentially recreate reality in his own image as well as what was known as the "Soverign Power", in which allowed him to control the Eyes of the World itself. However, he forfeited this power towards both the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches, in which select members could unlock the power. He later reclaimed the power, proving to be a major source of his power. He was later stripped of his power when Loki used the power of "Nothingness" to destroy the Eyes of the World. Quotes *" To be The Overseer of this world, to rule it.... A power only meant for Aesir!"'' *''"You need only obey me."'' *''"My will shall become that of the universe!"'' Gallery Aesir Concept.png|Aesir concept art (named "Prophet" during production) Aesir Concept 2.png|Aesir body concept art (named "Prophet" during production) aesir.png|Aesir's introduction once Loptr absorbs both of the Eyes Aesir Gallery.jpg|Aesir model Aesir's Health Bar.png|Aesir's health bar Symbol of Chaos.png|The Chaos logo Symbol of Aesir.png|Aesir's introduction logo. Aesir Page.png|Aesir as seen in the Hierarchy of Laguna Aesir Card.jpg|Aesir's Verse Card Aesir vs Bayo.png|Aesir facing off against Bayonetta God's Planes.jpg|Aesir summons Valkyrie Military Planes God's Missiles.jpg|Aesir summons Gjallarhorn missiles Aesir Closeup.png|Aesir about to get struck Aesir Lost Power.png|Aesir loses his power after Loki destroys the Eyes of the World Weakened Aesir - Bayo2.png|Aesir being beaten down after losing his powers Aesir Shocked.png|Loptr before getting dropkicked by Omne Omne Dropkick Aesir - Bayo2.png|Aesir struck by Omne's foot Gomorrah Noms Aesir - Bayo2.png|Before being swallowed by Gomorrah Aesir Soul.png|Aesir's soul Balder Bayo 2 6.png|Balder trapping Aesir's soul into his body Trivia *The space colony Aesir summons is actually the same colony model that was used in Platinum's game Vanquish. Alternatively, it also shares the same model with the Shirogane Comet from another Platinum game, The Wonderful 101. *Aesir is voiced by TJ Ramini in the English version and Takumi Yamazaki in the Japanese version, the same voice actor as Loptr. Takumi Yamazaki also voiced Durga from Anarchy Reigns Japanese version, another Platinum Games title. *The sigil Aesir creates when executing some of his attacks reads (in the Noatun Alphabet); "MAN SEES ONLY HIS REALITY AND MAKES IT HIS WORLD - AESIR SEES ALL REALITIES AND THEY ARE THE WORLD". References =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deities